


Avatar Korra's Addiction

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin has a problem. Sure, it's great dating the Avatar, but all she ever wants to do is stay in and fuck! There's never a night out, because she's always horny and she never takes no for an answer. What a terrible dilemma, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Korra's Addiction

Avatar Korra’s Addiction  
-By Drace Domino

Was it so much to ask that they go out for a night on the town every now and again?! After all, Bolin was dating the Avatar! Avatar Korra! She was one of the biggest names in Republic City, and that could open so many doors for them if she was ever interested in leaving his apartment. The best restaurants would gladly swing their doors open for them, and the greatest dance clubs in the city would be thrilled to be visited by the woman that had saved the city three times over. As it was; however, Bolin already knew that when he looked over to his girlfriend as she sat on the other end of the couch, the evening would be just the same as it had always been.

“So, Korra?” Bolin began, arching an eye and fidgeting with his hands. “Uh...there’s a new play in town tonight. And I was thinking, maybe, you know...we could probably get tickets, seeing as how you’re the Ava-”

“Oh Bolin, don’t be silly.” Korra beamed, looking at her boyfriend with a big, wide grin stretched across her face. “We don’t need to go out to have a good time. We can just stay home and fuck!”

It was the same conversation almost every night.

“Hey Korra, there’s a new restaurant in to-”

“You have a pussy here to eat, Bolin!”

“Mako and Asami were wondering if we wanted to join them on a double da-”

“No way, your brother’s a prude. He’d probably whine like a bitch when I went down on you.”

“Korra, the city’s under attack by evil spirit warrio-”

“I’ll get to it, Bolin. But first, I’ll get to those pants.”

It was always something with the Avatar. Who would’ve ever thought that she’d be such a sex crazed monster? It was a mixed blessing for sure; granted, Bolin couldn’t think of anyone he knew that would complain about dating a beautiful girl like Korra that only wanted to fuck all day every day, but it was definitely hurting his social circles. (And sometimes, his lap.) Since the two started dating and getting intimate with one another, their evenings were spent getting sweaty between the sheets and they usually woke up exhausted and spent. And it was time, after nearly two months of Korra’s sex-crazed nonsense, for Bolin to take a stand.

“No Korra, I’m putting my foot down!” He finally stepped up, standing from the couch and putting on his boldest face. It was more cute than intimidating, but he had every intention of resisting his girlfriend’s advances. “We’re going to the play tonight!” From her seat on the couch Korra was already pulling her shirt over her head; an action she stopped halfway through when she heard the hard note in Bolin’ tone. She sat there with her garment up around her elbows and neck, her dark, firm flesh exposed and her breasts firmly contained in a lacy, elegant bra. Bolin swore up and down that the only reason the Avatar left the apartment these days was to buy more and more sexy clothing. Either way, the girl let her shirt drop back down over her lovely figure, and a slow smirk spread across her features.

“Getting brave on me, eh?” She asked, and a hand slinked forward, reaching for Bolin’s belt. She wiggled her fingers and her brow in equal measure, licking her lips as her slow, seductive voice continued to sneak forward. “Gonna get rough? Should I start calling you Daddy? Would you like that, Dadd-”

“Da...n-no! Korra!” Bolin stammered swiftly, hopping back a step as he fumbled away from Korra’s grip. Hell, even her reaching out for his belt was enough to remind him of what a good situation he had, of what a beautiful and eager young woman that was so hungry for his length. He was in a situation that most men would’ve killed for, but as Bolin had a tendency of doing, he couldn’t possibly leave well enough alone. He took a new stand and put his foot down anew, glaring at his girlfriend and taking a deep breath to steel his resolve. “Korra, no!” His words reprimanded her as if she were a dog humping the furniture, which sometimes wasn’t an entirely inaccurate description. “We’re going to the play, or I’m...I’m...not going to make love to you tonight!”

Korra blinked, looked at her boyfriend from the edge of the couch, and immediately burst into laughter. Her voice rose high as she held her belly, jerking back against the couch and slipping down it, her rump landing on the floor and her back settling against the cushions. She writhed and giggled with her dark brown hair framing her pretty features, her sound of mirth and glee filling the room as she looked up at her boyfriend again.

“Make...make love?!” She asked, before giving another loud cackle. When she spoke again the Avatar’s voice went into something slightly teasing, emulating Bolin’s tone and even lifting a hand to gesture in fae motions while she spoke. “Avatar Korra, mayhap we go to the theater and enjoy a long night of sensual wooing underneath the stars.” A heavy snort came amidst her laughter, and she shot her gaze back at Bolin with the same sort of smirk. “C’mon, Bolin, you know that’s not what you wanna do. A play and make looooove? How about I just give you a nice, sloppy blowjob instead? See, I’m already on the floor! Bring that cock over.” She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and clapped her hands, clearly eager to take Bolin’s length. It was a tempting offer, and as the young man stood there he couldn’t help but weigh his options.

He could put his foot down a third time, demand that they go to the play or he was leaving. Force Avatar Korra into a night that was similar to the sort of nights most couples had; evenings of talk and romance and long periods of time without anyone squirting on each other. Or, conversely, he could take a few steps to the right and move within reach of Korra. Within reach of her clever hands that knew just where to touch him, within reach of a nice, warm mouth that had already promised a big, sloppy blowjob.

...sloppy was the best type of blowjob, and Bolin knew it.

The young man fidgeted throughout his dilemma, biting down on his bottom lip and even rocking back and forth on his heels as he internally debated it. If he relented now, it was likely Korra would never learn her lesson! She’d just sit at home all day long, only leaving the apartment to buy sexy lingerie, never asking for anything more than a steady stream of white hot fucking each and every night! Was that really the sort of relationship he wanted?! Was that really what he wanted the Avatar to be like?!

Bolin blinked, smacked his palm to the side of his head, and finally offered a huge smile.

“Well, of course I’ll bring my cock over, Korra!” He finally laughed, and promptly tripped over his own two feet as he approached. He was all ready to bring himself forward and offer his length to his girlfriend, but so distracted he was by his dilemma and the throbbing member pushing against his pants that he ended up spilling straight towards the ground. Thankfully, being the Avatar’s boyfriend came with far more benefits than a constant supply of wet holes to shove himself inside. As Bolin tumbled forward Korra was quick to react; sweeping up a gust of air with her talents and catching him a foot before he hit the ground. With another quick jerk through the air with her hands she let the gust slowly let Bolin lay flat on the ground, and only then did she finally speak up. Her voice filled the air around Bolin, and as her boyfriend laid flat on the floor Korra leaned her head over his own, looking at him in an upside-down expression with her hands situated on the floor at either side of his head.

“Tripped over your own cock, huh?” She asked, looking thoughtful at the notion. “I can understand. Sometimes I get weak in the knees when I think of how big you are, too.” With that, Korra suddenly giggled, and moved herself forward with the grace and agility that only the Avatar could possess. She flowed forward in the air and landed with all the light touch of a feather; an impressive feat considering Bolin went from staring up at the girl’s face to looking right in between her legs through the fabric of her tight black leggings. She had slipped right on top of Bolin, laying across him and straddling his face, her hands moving forward to the bulge at her boyfriend’s lap. With a soft giggle she was already pawing at him, petting and stroking the member that was waiting for her, and as an extra bonus she pressed back and let Bolin’s nose strike the front of her own black leggings. “You’re right, Bolin. What’s a sloppy blowjob without a bit of equal attention? I know you love the taste of my pussy, anyways.”

Bolin just whimpered, and when he spoke he could feel the heat of Korra’s sex against his lips and cheeks.

“I do. I really...really…” A long, deep breath to savor the hint of her aroma through the fabric of her leggings. “...really do.”

That damn Korra. She always won these arguments. Every time Bolin seemed to put his foot down, it ended up with him tripping over it and winding up with a face full of the Avatar’s wet pussy. That particular night was no different, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. What could he say? Korra was insatiable and he was irresistible...apparently.

Hell, he was just as surprised as anyone.

 

The next few seconds passed in a flurry, leaving Bolin’s head spinning and his body aching with pleasure underneath his girlfriend. The black tights that Korra was wearing that evening were wonderfully thin; so thin that when she pulled herself back and pressed herself against his face he could clearly taste the fact that she was already excited. It was apparent that she wasn’t wearing any matching panties underneath the garment, and from the very first lick Bolin could feel the shape of Korra’s pussy through the thin fabric stretched across her. He swooned at the taste even through the thin layer of cloth, his tongue stretching out and his nose burying against the black fabric, letting a wild, hungry sigh roll through his senses. It was true what Korra had said: he really did love the taste of his girlfriend’s pussy. Thankfully, she was always eager to share...just as she was always eager to reciprocate.

While Bolin stroked his tongue and nose past his girlfriend’s covered folds and moved his hands up to grip across her toned, firm ass, Korra herself was already thoroughly busy. She had unsnapped Bolin’s belt and started shoving his pants down with glee, forcing them along with his boxers until they were at the midpoint of his knees. The action revealed his length, already hard and sticking out straight from his lap, and it was there that the Avatar’s attention focused. With a wide smile she reached out to fondle that wonderful length, the cock that claimed her every night and filled her pussy up with warm, wonderful cream. She loved everything that cock did to her, and relished in the chance to show her appreciation.

That evening, Korra broke from tradition and chose not to immediately throw her mouth around Bolin’s tip and see how deep she could throat him. There would be time for that later, and since Bolin put up such a fuss before laying on his back and putting out like a good boyfriend, she had the wonderful idea to reward him with a little something different. A heavy moan soon filled the room from Bolin’s throat, uttered against the fabric-clad pussy as Korra put her plan into motion. It was simply; really. Ignore the shaft if only for a few heady moments...and focus on a delicious part of Bolin that she didn’t often spend enough time on.

“Oh wow, Korra...that’s...that’s…” Bolin whimpered, his cock throbbing within Korra’s grip as the Avatar slowly stroked him. Her hand was wrapped hard around his member and occasionally gave him a soft pump, making sure he stayed hard and ready for her as she focused on her true target.

“Your balls. I’m aware, Bolin.” Korra giggled, and her tongue flicked out once more. Her free hand had cradled underneath the other bender’s pouch as she pulled them slightly forward, burying her face against them and letting her tongue dash wickedly out. She had promised her boyfriend a sloppy blowjob and she fully intended to deliver; her lips pursing and a heavy dose of spit ejected past them to splash against his sack. She didn’t wait for it to smear across his pouch by itself, however, and soon leaned down to press her cheek against the wet mark, rubbing affectionately back and forth against the wonderful undercarriage that provided her with so many delightful, warm creampies. Korra groaned in delight, her thighs tightening against the sides of Bolin’s head and her tongue trailing out once more, licking and teasing at Bolin’s sack and savoring the taste of his heavy package. A giggle even erupted from the back of her throat while she worked, and she swung her hips back and forth as she spoke in the same teasing voice. “Do you like it? If so, feel free to moan straight into my cunt.”

He knew she was teasing him, but that was exactly what he did. Bolin’s fingers tightened against Korra’s ass through the fabric of her tights, and he buried his face harder against the fabric, tongue passing back and forth over the cloth and tasting more and more of his girlfriend’s nectar. Korra was wet enough to dampen the entire front of her tights by now and every lick increased it, just as every time he squeezed the tight, firm slope of her ass she responded by bucking her hips forward. To show a hint of his desires he suddenly raised a hand and clapped it down hard against her rear, a slapping noise that only forced her to buck against his face and give his member a few fast, hard tugs. The giggle that erupted from above him and the nectar rubbing against his features was a sure enough promise that she enjoyed it, that it was more than enough to give the Avatar a slap across her naughty, tight ass.

More and more she readily slurped across Bolin’s sack, teasing his balls back and forth with her tongue and even suckling each of them into her lips individually, cradling them gently and giving them the proper attention they deserves. All the while she continued to stroke him to keep him nice and hard for her delight, and it didn’t take long before the work became messy indeed. Bolin’s sack was soon covered in the Avatar’s spit and she thought nothing of trying to look decent as she worked, letting it smear past her lips and her cheeks, even letting some threads of her hair get stuck to her face by the slop she was creating. The messier it got the better, and it seemed like in the moments of the most intensity of her licking his sack that she pressed back against his face all the harder. Avatar Korra, for all her heroism, thrilled constantly at the idea of being a naughty girl. Perhaps it was because of what everyone expected of her, constantly to be the noble savior that protected Republic City, the world, and the very balance of life...or perhaps she was just secretly a depraved, horny girl that loved enjoying her boyfriend’s body. Or both.

Either way, by the time Korra moved her mouth to Bolin’s cock the young man was throbbing and eager, and Korra’s face was a slickened mess covered in spit with blushing cheeks. It was the sort of expression, glazed with her own saliva, that would make it impossible for anyone to look at her and not instantly know that the Avatar had been sucking her boyfriend’s balls. With her hair dishevelled and a wild grin on her mouth she finally moved to Bolin’s throbbing tip, and there her tongue danced back and forth briefly for a tiny taste, before instantly sliding down on her boyfriend’s length.

Bolin groaned; his back arching and his face once more burrowing against Korra’s covered folds. Only now, with his cock already consumed to the halfway point by his hungry girlfriend did he finally move his fingers to the edge of her tights, pulling them down and desperately seeking out her raw, exposed pussy. It was a little hard to focus considering how eagerly Korra had started to fuck her face against his member, sloppy noises filling the room and the Avatar’s own occasional gagging sounds joining in. Bolin endured; however, and soon he had managed to yank Korra’s tights down to her knees, leaving them effectively trapped against his chest. His reward was the sight of his girlfriend’s glistening pussy set against her dark skinned folds, heated and wet and so very ready for attention. A whimper ran through Bolin at the sight of it, and he licked his lips just as he heard Korra give another gagging noise against the weight of his length.

...he was never going to win the “what are we going to do tonight” debate so long as Korra was so eager to share her body.

With an eager whimper Bolin rushed forward, smearing his face once more against Korra’s sex and parting his lips to close them over her hood. His nose nestled in against the front of her folds and he nodded his head slightly back and forth, teasing up and down her nethers while his tongue moved forward to find her sensitive bud. The tightening of her thighs against the side of his head was enough to confirm that he had found it; along with the sharp cry that came from Korra’s throat and battered against the side of his shaft. A moment of delight overtook both of the young lovers, and once they recovered and prepared themselves for more they were both off once again to share their mouth with their respective partner. Korra’s grip had moved to hold Bolin at the base of his cock, to keep it steady more than anything as she continued to throat herself against him. She was fucking her face on his member by pulling herself up until her tongue touched the ridge of his tip, and then as if it were a pressure plate snapping her head forward once more and claiming him down until her nose touched the edge of his sack. A sack which, thanks to a liberal spread of her spit, always left her nose a little more damp each time she did so. The heavy thrusts that the Avatar was doing to her boyfriend were indisputably in the realm of deepthroating, and more than once on one of her sudden thrusts she held herself down, eager to test her limits and see how long she could manage.

She was still learning, and as a result could only go for a few seconds before having to come back up, lest she end up in the midst of a coughing fit. Still, for a woman as beautiful as Korra to a many currently imbibing her pussy in a worshipping fashion, those few seconds could go a long way. Bolin only got harder and harder as his girlfriend worked, and every time her face slapped down into his lap he drew nearer still to a thundering release. Still he held off, eager this time to make sure it was Korra that first found her peak.

He managed it quite simply; driving his beloved to her orgasm by first moving forward with one digit and collecting the nectar that had spread across her pussy. A quick exploration into her entrance brought his finger back slick and wet, and while his mouth continued to work he suddenly drew his hand further north. Just as the other grip came down on the side of Korra’s ass with another sharp slap his finger darted forward, and with his nose nestled against her pussy and his mouth eagerly fondling her hood, Bolin’s finger pressed into Korra’s ass down to the second knuckle. The tight response that he received was more than enough to fill their apartment with noise, from Korra’s sudden gurgling screams of delight to Bolin’s own muted sounds of hunger as Korra smeared his face with her pussy. She rolled her hips back and forth lewdly, spreading her nectar from cheek to cheek across his face, and as that finger twitched inside of her ass she finally found her peak she had been nursing that entire day. The first orgasm of the evening was always the biggest for the Avatar, and Bolin experience that in full force as she hit it right then and there. A tight grip of her ass around his finger, a sudden trembling of her nethers as she grew even more damp, and the vice-like grip of her thighs across the sides of his head. Korra was not a...dainty woman, and that sort of passion could certainly leave its mark. Thankfully, for how much Bolin would be nursing a headache in the morning from thigh-lock pussy eating the night before, the sloppy blowjob he was receiving more than made up for it.

With Korra still shivering from her own thundering orgasm Bolin was finally free to find his own, grinning triumphantly that he had held out longer than his girlfriend. Then, as Korra pulled herself down to once more bury her nose against his sack and take his tip down against her throat, the young man hit a sudden and staggering release that was sure to give the Avatar everything she wanted. His cock trembled and cum started to erupt for the young woman, flooding past her tongue and into her throat thanks to her utter determination to take him as deeply as she could. Korra’s eyes snapped open wide as she was suddenly flooded with cream, forcing herself to swallow as much as she could and holding herself down even as her eyes watered from the strain. She was a damned stubborn girl whether it came to saving the world from Equalists or drinking cum straight from the tap, and the latter was where she was taking a stand that particular evening.

By the time she pulled back up tears had rolled down both of her cheeks, though they were from strain rather than any emotional dilemma. In fact Korra was smiling wide at what she had accomplished, the cheeks those tears rolled down blushing in a dark tint and the girl practically preening at her success. She allowed Bolin’s still-wet cock to flop down against his lap, and as she pulled herself up to a kneeling position it only served to press her pussy harder against his face. Effectively squatting squarely on her boyfriend’s lips, who was still nice enough to give her a few post-orgasmic licks, Korra smacked her lips together and clenched a hand triumphantly as she held it to the sky.

“Yeah! Avatar power, baby! Didn’t cough once!” It was true, she didn’t, and that was something that stood as a personal point of pride to Korra. Though there was still a bit of cum clinging to the edge of her lip she had managed to drink every last bit of Bolin’s cream down, feeling it now rest comfortably and warmly in her tummy. With a sudden giggle the Avatar licked her tongue across the edge of her lip, snatching up that cum for one last hungry swallow of the flavor. She had received Bolin’s release in one of her holes for the evening...and if that was all it took to satisfy the Avatar there was still a chance the pair of lovers could make the play. Or at least, get there just before Act One actually began.

Unfortunately, it took a lot more time and a lot more energy to properly wear out a woman like Korra. A literal living legend with the energy and backing of a thousand old lives, each one fueling her remarkable abilities and her natural talents. She was downright insatiable on her laziest of evenings, and that night she was feeling...well...energized. How could she not? She had just drank down a few mouthfuls of her boyfriend’s own refreshing glaze. With her hands clapping together Korra finally started to rise up, stepping out of her tights the rest of the way and her hands again reaching for her shirt. Clothes, clothes, clothes...there was entirely too many for a night in with her boyfriend! By the time she tossed her shirt and tights away she was wearing nothing more than the scandalous bra that had caught Bolin’s attention, and as the young man laid there underneath her he now wore nothing more than his shirt and the glaze of the Avatar’s pussy across his mouth. Korra beamed wide as she looked down at Bolin, and stretched out a hand in order to help her boyfriend up.

“So...bedroom?” She asked, beaming with a wide grin. “Want me to ride you like we’re at a polar bear dog rodeo?” Bolin smirked, and as his hand moved up to clap his grip against Korra’s, the young man had clearly fully embraced his girlfriend’s wild nature. Why fight it? When a woman as attractive and enchanting as Korra wanted nothing more than to be desperately fucked around the clock, it was only a madman that would whine about it.

“Kitchen.” Bolin remarked, as his girlfriend tightened her considerable muscles and pulled him up to his feet. When he pointed towards the kitchen a dozen or so feet away in their apartment, his eyes flashed towards the dining room table that they had just eaten on no more than an hour ago. “I haven’t bent you over the table since...since…”

“Wednesday.” Korra tapped her chin, pondering. It...really hadn’t been that long, but within their apartment they ran out of new locations to fuck pretty fast. Regardless, Korra gave a wide smile, and licked her lips as she moved to take her boyfriend’s hand. “Let’s get to it.”

Bolin eagerly followed along with her, his cock trembling back to life in swift fashion.

 

Korra gasped, and a wide grin spread across her features as her breasts pressed down against the table. Her hands stretched forward to wrap around the edge and she looked over her bare shoulder with a horny giggle, her rear raised up and her slit exposed and wet, ready for the fucking that was soon to come. To make sure Bolin had the perfect angle she even rose one leg up, bringing her knee to rest against the tabletop and letting her pussy spread further to receive him. There was too much heat in the moment for either of the two lovers to do much talking, but thankfully it wasn’t necessary as Bolin drew forward and slapped his thick, throbbing length across Korra’s wet slit.

A purr practically danced from Korra’s lips as she felt his meat against her, and her hands tightened considerably around the edge of the table as she thrilled at the feel. Every time Bolin stuffed himself inside of her, whether it was after a long day looking for release, or in the early morning when she’d manage to get him to put his morning erection to good use...every time she felt it land within her tight, wet entrance, she practically went wild. The Avatar never would’ve suspected she’d find sex so utterly addicting, but underneath the weight of her precious Bolin she could certainly be accused of having a one track mind. When Bolin finally pushed the tip of his member to her entrance and started to slip inside, her knuckles went white with their grip around the table’s edge and her voice flowed out in the air around them with pure delight crawling across her flesh.

“Ohh, fuck yes, Bolin!” She found the strength to speak, just as her folds stretched about his tip. “Mmm, don’t keep me waiting! I haven’t had you cum inside of me in days!” That...was a blatant lie. It had literally been that afternoon during lunch. Still, Bolin just rolled her eyes with a grin and wasn’t about to complain. He offered a swift slap onto Korra’s ass as he started to push forward once more, his cock squeezing even tighter into the young woman and her entrance swallowing a few more inches. He was a well endowed young man, especially considering all the attention Korra had just been paying him, and even though he was already one climax into the evening his member was more than a match for the Avatar’s pussy. Pushing in was tight work and when he finally squeezed himself down to the hilt he let himself rest there for a moment, rolling his hips back a forth and letting Korra feel him squeeze within her walls. The Avatar’s lewd noises only reaffirmed the excitement that was running through her, and just before Bolin decided to start with his heavy thrusting, he moved a hand forward and grasped at the back of Korra’s hair.

She wanted so bad to be fucked like a slut? That’s exactly what she’d get. With another slap to Korra’s ass Bolin tightened his grip in her hair, pulling back as she moaned while his cock started to piston within her. Despite his generally sweet demeanor Bolin could dish out one hell of a powerful thrusting; he was a fit Earth Bender that was far stronger than he looked. Korra was keenly aware of that fact when she asked him to claim her, and she wasn’t disappointed as that enormous length started to hammer in and out of her. Her grip on the table forced it to practically bounce up and down against Bolin’s thrusts, and Korra’s eyes and mouth opened wide as she was forced to stare across the room, her hair yanked tight and her body claimed relentlessly. Her toes curled and she moaned in crazed glee as she was fucked, a long line of drool soon escaping the corner of her lips and swinging back and forth with each and every press.

“So tight!” Bolin hissed through his teeth, and rewarded Korra with yet another slap. By now her firm rear was wearing a noticeable red mark across her dark skin, and it was practically guaranteed she’d be getting even more slaps in the future. The little spanks were the perfect thing to keep her attention at full and to keep her guessing of what was to come next, and Bolin had to admit, he enjoyed how her pussy tightened each time he struck the Avatar’s rear. The next time he did it it was a full-ass slap; one hand swiftly striking both cheeks before crossing back and backhanding them again, sending her entrance to clench around him even tighter as the fucking continued. Korra looked over her shoulder with a fuckmad look resting in her eyes, that line of spit now smeared across her shoulder as well as the edge of her chin.

“Yeah, you just love my pussy, don’t you?!” She moaned, tightening her entrance and locking her hands against the table. From sheer stubborn teasing she froze her body as best as she was able, locking herself down and preventing her hips from swaying back to meet Bolin’s thrusts. It only made the young man thrust all the harder ahead of her, fucking her in a series of short and powerful gasps until she hand no choice but to rejoin the momentum. Her wicked smile turned to one of sheer mirth, and as she was rutted in desperation against their kitchen table Korra’s voice filled the air between them ringing with utter glee. “Mmm! I’ll take that for a yes, Bolin! Better pound it harder! I can take everything you can give!”

Of course she could. She was the fucking Avatar, after all.

Sweat lined Bolin’s brow as he kept fucking his girlfriend, each thrust pushing him down to her depths and thrilling at the warm embrace of her wet, tight pussy. He wasn’t sure if he had the sort of strength to truly rival Avatar Korra’s own, but he’d make damn sure to do his best with every inch of the cock she seemed to enjoy so much. Still only half understanding just why the Avatar was so enamoured with him, Bolin fully threw himself into the moment and gave in to every trace of his girlfriend’s addiction. If she wanted fucked in the kitchen, that’s where she’d get it. If she wanted to have her hair pulled and her ass slapped, he’d be happy to oblige. If she wanted to be his own personal slut, well...that was something he’d just have to live with. Poor him.

Bolin’s grip tightened considerably against Korra’s hair, and suddenly he pushed her head back down, forcing it to the edge of the tabletop. A sudden flurry of motion sent Bolin up to the table himself, the young man taking a knee behind his girlfriend’s own to lean against her even more. There, with one hand holding Korra’s face flat to the table, he began to claim her even deeper, harder, and more hungrily. Each strike of his cock reached her depths with a sudden squeak from the woman herself, and the sound of wet and messy lovemaking filled the room. The edge of the table underneath them was slick from the juice of Korra’s damp and thoroughly fucked pussy, and on the other end her drool was mirroring the puddle her cunt was making. The hotter the fire between them burned the harder Bolin fucked his girlfriend, and the more and more Korra’s head spun as she was claimed like the brazen slut she had so desperately ached to become for her boyfriend.

There was love between them for sure; a deep and intimate fondness that showed its face from time to time...but it was nowhere to be seen that evening. That evening, it was just Avatar Korra, sex crazed and addicted to her boyfriend’s fat cock. And she would have as much of it as she wanted, with no one able to stop her.

When Bolin’s peak came near it was thanks entirely to his beloved Korra; her pussy clenching wildly around him as the throes of her own orgasm began. True to Korra’s style her climax was loud and vibrant, screams striking the walls as she tightened up and let her thighs twitch in rapid spasms. To help draw out her moment Bolin rose a hand and gave her a series of harsh slaps right on the same spot of her ass, one after the other until even her rear was shaking and shivering from the sensations overwhelming her. And it was in the midst of that chaos, as he slapped his girlfriend’s ass raw and fucked her pussy down to the depths, that Bolin struck his own stunning orgasm.

It always amazed him, just how good it felt to cum inside of Avatar Korra. As his member throbbed and began to pump his rich white cream the young woman groaned in exhausted delight, enjoying the perfect treat to follow such a hard and rough coupling between them. Squirt after squirt of his goo slipped inside of her hungry entrance, and her pussy merely continued to tighten against him, milking him to drink more and more. The puddle underneath them on the tabletop soon wore a few marks of white that had nowhere else to go, but as soon as Bolin pulled his member free Korra slipped a hand over her pussy, ensuring that no more of it escaped. As she had told him in the past, she savored how warm it made her feel...and she didn’t want to waste a single drop.

Bolin fell back from the table with a groan, his knees shaking and his rear landing in one of the nearby kitchen tables. His cock hung down at his lap well-used by now, glistening in his girlfriend’s squirt and leaking a tiny bead of cum from the tip. He was breathing heavy and his chest rose and fell with every gasp, sweat lining his figure and his body thoroughly worn out.

“W...Whew, Korra, that was…” A swallow, and a shudder as the aftermath ran through him. “That was...wow. Better than ever! Sorry if...if I uh, bruised your butt…” He probably had considering the slaps, but Korra was far tougher than most women. So tough and so indomitable, in fact, that she had already turned to face him on the table. She sat at the edge with her knees hanging off the rim of it, and as she sat before her boyfriend she slowly spread her legs. It showcased just how full she was; the sight of his warmth hiding within her visible with a line of cream pressed to the entrance of her pussy. Underneath Bolin’s gaze Korra treated herself for a moment; squeezing out some of that white onto her fingers, and then moving it up to sample the flavor. More of Bolin’s cum to snack on for the evening, only this time flavored by her own wet slit. Once she was licking her lips and looking at the young man again she finally spoke, her hair sweat-stuck to her face and her grin showing a hungry and predatory look.

“Save the praise, Bolin.” She grinned, and immediately the young man had a sudden sinking feeling. They couldn’t...they couldn’t possibly be headed towards more, could they? Korra’s voice reaffirmed his worries, and drew a tiny whimper from the back of his throat. “I haven’t gotten fucked in the ass yet. And after that, you know how much I love having it shoved back in my mouth…”

Bolin just whimpered, his brow twitching as his member gave a little pulse. He was certainly a lucky man, so long as his body held out throughout the entire evening. Underneath the passions of Avatar Korra, that was certainly a constant struggle. As Korra dropped down to her knees and started to fondle his member back to life, the young man gave a slow groan and looked up to the ceiling as his muscles tensed.

“W...Well...maybe a quick run at your ass…” He finally agreed, nodding his head as he felt her mouth wrap once more around his tip. “...I mean...if you...if you insist, Korra…”

It was clear by her licking, slurping, and whimpering that she certainly did.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
